The present invention comprises a shock absorbing transport frame. In particular, a shock absorbing transport frame having an inner and outer frame connected in a manner that will dampen movement between the inner and outer frame through the utilization of a four bar linkage.
The use of transportation vehicles like ambulances for emergency transportation of injured patients to health care facilities comprises a necessary and standard practice across the world. The ability to quickly respond to medical emergencies save many lives, however, the transportation of patients to hospitals involves a certain amount of risk due to the translation of vertical and horizontal movement of the transportation vehicle to the patient usually supine on a gurney or stretcher inside the vehicle.
The resulting jostling of an injured patient can result in more than discomfort. In the cases of certain injuries that require complete immobilization, the sudden and irregular movement resulting from vehicle transportation can result in substantial additional impairment to the patient. Furthermore, the emergency vehicle often must travel at high speeds in order to quickly transport the patient to a medical facility for treatment, especially in the case of grave emergencies. The faster the vehicle travels the greater the intensity of vibration experienced by the patient.
Thus, a need exists for a transportation frame the better dampens oscillation and vibration from a transportation vehicle.
An object of the present invention comprises providing a shock absorbing transport frame.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following specification, drawings, and claims.
The present invention intends to overcome the difficulties encountered heretofore. To that end, a shock absorbing transport frame is provided. The frame comprises an inner frame and an outer frame capable of supporting a transportation device. The outer frame is secured to the inner frame in a manner that will control movement between the inner and outer frames. A four bar linkage operating between the inner and outer frame provides the movement control.